Let us dare
by Silvestris23
Summary: It was common knowledge that the last of the Silvestris was murdered ages ago, but now a long awaited reunion reveals a hidden truth.
1. Chapter 1

hey guys! well, just wanted to warn you that this is my first attempt at writing (fanfic or otherwise) and english isn't my first language so i'm sorry for any mistakes you might encounter. anyway, i hope you like it..oh and reviews are highly appreciated even if it's just to tell me to stop writing :)

disclaimer: nope, not mine by a long shot..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain was pouring heavily against the windows of the castle, a storm raging outside its walls. However, inside the room, a warm fire was dancing in the fireplace, casting two shadows against the wall.

'Has it already been six years? Merlin, time goes by so fast. I hope she hasn't changed too much, I hope she doesn't hate me…much.'

A female voice was heard after a few second of silence 'She was always the strong one Albus, it was the logical choice, and I'm sure she knows that and doesn't hate you. Anyway, we'll find out soon enough, as you said six years indeed have passed and it's time for her to return.'

It was dinnertime and the trio was headed to the great hall. Hermione's stomach made a grumbling sound and she slightly blushed. 'Skipped lunch again, didn't you?' Ron chided. 'Come on Mione, it'll be a real shame if you got all skinny and lost those gorgeous curves of yours!' Harry added with a wink.

Seventh year has arrived and brought along a lot of changes. The golden trio was together as usual of course, however the little children have grown into striking young people.

Lean and muscular, both boys towered over six feet with Ron being the slightly taller one. Harry had a bad boy look to him with his unruly black hair and stunning green eyes, his left eyebrow was pierced and he no longer wore glasses. Ron had a more poetic look about him with longish red hair and amazing bright blue eyes. Their female friend seemed to complete the poster add with her 5'6 long lean frame, dark curls cascading all the way to her bottom and a perfectly sculpted pale face with deep brown eyes.

'Oh lay off guys, I've been really distracted lately so I forgot about lunch, it's no big deal'. The boys have in fact noticed her strange behaviour lately and questioned her about it. However the only reply they received was that the truth will be revealed soon enough, and knowing Hermione as long as they did, realized that was all they would get at that point.

As they walked into the great hall, all eyes were on them, but Hermione was oblivious to what was happening around her. Six years, six long years of waiting were finally coming to an end. She knew that it won't be easy once the truth was revealed and she hoped that her friends would understand, but most of all she just wanted Sebastian with her, they've been apart for far to long, and it was time for them to reunite.

'Mione…hey, Mione! Are you with us?' Harry asked with a worried expression. 'Oh, yeah sure, what's up?' came her dazed reply. 'Well, we were just wondering how you wanted to celebrate your birthday, after all it's this weekend and we haven't planned anything yet'. Hermione was about to reply when a voice was heard from behind her. 'Miss Granger, the headmaster would like to talk to you, if you would follow me please, I'll escort you to his office'.

'See you later guys' Mione said as she got up and left.

Hermione walked into the office after her professor and greated the headmaster.

'Hello Hermione dear, take a seat we have much to talk about.Well child, I believe you know what this is about'. Hermione just nodded.

'Your birthday is in two days, and so is Sebastians, which meens that in two days you'll both be 18, officially allowed to make your own decisions. Am I correct to believe that Sebastian will be arriving shortly after your birthday?'

_No beating around the bush huh_, Hermione thought to herself, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and replied. 'Everything at Durmstrang has already been arranged, she'll leave exactly at midnight and apparate straight here, if that's alright with you'

A smile adorned the headmasters face 'Of course child, tell here to apparate to the office, we'll all be waiting for her right here'.

A single candle was the lone source of light in the room. A vague outline of a female frame could hardly be spotted. The girl ran a hand through her hair and looked around the room. 'Two more days' she whispered 'two more days and I can leave this hell hole'. Slowly approaching the window she looked at the dark woods surrounding the castle she was trapped in.

It was Thursday, the day before Hermiones birthday and she was a complete nervous wreck. Thankfully classes were over for the day or she most likely would have hexed someone into oblivion. She was currently seated in an armchair in the common room she shared with the head boy, staring at the fire in the fireplace with a blank mind. A ticking clock was the only sound in the room. Another minute went by and it was now exactly six pm, six hours left until the much anticipated arrival. The portrait hole opened and two figures entered the room. Draco Malfoy, the current head boy, accompanied by his best friend Blaise Zabini, walked in to find Granger blankly staring into the fireplace in the dimly lit common room. _What the hell_? Malfoy thought to himself, 'Hey mudblood, have you finally lost your mind from all the studying? Should I call someone at St. Mungos to come pick you up?' his remark was followed by a slight chuckle.

The announcement about Granger and Malfoy being head boy and girl didn't surprise anyone, they were after all the best students in their year. However their positions changed nothing in their relationship, and they were most commonly found arguing with each other. And though most arguments were entirely pointless and were instigated by one or the other for the challenge and the verbal spar itself, none of them would ever admit to that.

Today was different though, after a few seconds of silence, Hermione turned her head to look at Malfoy and slowly got up. The distant, truly worried look in her eyes caught Draco off guard, then she replied, her voice barely above a whisper 'Not now Malfoy, not today, anytime but today'. It was as if she wasn't even addressing him with her answer, the words simply left her mouth as she slowly ascended the flight of stairs that led to her room.

Draco heard her door close, followed by Blaises voice ' Well, that was sure odd, what the hell has gotten into her?'

'Don't know' Draco answered, ' but she sure has been in a lot of meetings with the old coot lately, so something is definitely up…anyway, nevermind the mudblood, you didn't tell me what you think about the Gately twins?' Draco added with a smirk.

Back in her room, Hermione was making sure everything was ready for Sebastians arrival. The room was altered to accommodate two people since Hermione refused to have her stay anywhere else, and all the necessities have been taken care of so there was nothing left to do but wait, Hermione was sure she'd loose her mind until midnight arrived, she needed something to keep her busy.

Her mind drifted back to another conversation she had with Dumbeldore earlier that day…

'Hermione, you realize your powers are going to greatly intensify once you're together again, the secrets you now keep will soon be revealed since the physical symptoms that are now contained will be impossible to control once you and Sebastian are united. Listen to me child, you need to talk to your friends, as afraid as you are, you must do it before she returns...'

Hermione nervously ran a hand through her hair, he was right and she knew it, her guardian was always right, damn him. She slowly got off the bed and headed to the Gryffindor common room, it was time for the truth to be revealed…part of it anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: still not mine

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was walking slowly through the dark corridors, with every step bringing her closer to the Gryffindor common room her anxiousness was multiplied ten folds.

What the hell was she going to tell them? How do you tell your best friends that you've been lying to them for, well, as long as you've known them? And how exactly did she expect them to react? _'no problem Mione (if that's even your name), we don't mind being lied to for six fucking years! Finding out you don't even know what your best friend is, is no reason to get upset!'_

Hermione didn't even notice that she was pacing in front of the fat lady's portrait until it opened and someone bumped into her. It took them both a couple of seconds to get up but the next thing she knew she was staring into Ron's blue eyes.

'Blimey Mione! What are you doing here? I was just coming to get you from your room, Harry, Ginny & I were wondering if…'

'Ron, Ron! I really need to talk to you guys, could you get Harry and Ginny and come to my room?' She asked.

With a slightly puzzled look on his face Ron nodded and went back into the common room.

Ten minutes later the entire group was assembled in front of the fireplace in the heads common room. With Malfoy gone for the night Hermione didn't have to worry about anyone overhearing their conversation, not that it did much to calm her overstrung nerves.

Hermione looked at the confused and worried faces of her friends, took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, and started speaking.

'Well, I honestly don't know how to say this, but I'm going to try, I just need you to promise not to interrupt me until I'm done, ok? You can ask whatever you want afterwards'. She waited until they nodded and then continued.

'I'm sorry, truly sorry for what I'm about to tell you or rather for what I told you up until now..'

'Hermione, what..' Harry began but was caught of by Hermiones hand rising up in the air and gesturing him to be quiet. 'Don't Harry, just…please, I asked you not to interrupt me, it's hard enough as it is. After I'm finished you can ask anything, scream at me if you want, I'll even understand if you never speak to me again. But I need to tell you this now'

'Hermione, what could possibly be so bad? We've always told each other everything, what could've you possibly lied about?'

Hermione got up and walked towards the fireplace, she ran her hand through her hair and sighed 'That's just it Harry, everything…everything you know about my life outside of Hogwarts, is a lie.'

'Oh god, well, here it goes… You know me as Hermione Granger, and I guess it is my name as I was raised by the Grangers, however by the old laws, I should be called Hermione Silvestri.' The outrage on the faces of her friends was clearly visible however none of them spoke this time so she went on.

'I don't know how much you remember from our history lessons but you should know a little about Silvestris. They, or rather, We are one of the oldest beings, magical, our powers are very raw and primal. As our name suggests, we are the wild ones. I can't tell you much since my powers have always been restrained and not even I know what is their full extent, but that is about to change, which brings me to the most important part of my story.' She paused, their reaction to what she was about to reveal frightened her the most.

'I am not an only child, I have a sister. Sebastian and I were born on the same day. We were practically inseparable until it was time for us to go to school. Now, as you know our parents are muggles, however, we have a guardian that is a wizard, so all magic concerned matters were taken care of by him.'

They were confused and she knew it, hell who wouldn't be? But there was nothing she could do to make it easier so she just went on.

'Look, you know that as far as the rest of the world is concerned, Silvestris are extinct. They were haunted down and murdered because people, even wizards, were afraid of them. My real parents metthe same fate. They were living in hiding and mother was due in a month when the attack happened. I don't know the details but I was told they were both gravely wounded, father managed to apparate my mother and himself to Hagridscabinat the last minute as they both passed away. My sister and I were extracted from the dead body, barely alive. It was said that had we been human we would have died as well, however, Silvestris have a stronger bond to life, so we survived.

After making sure were strong enough, our guardian gave us to a muggle family, the Grangers, who raised us until we were 12. At that point we were supposed to begin our magical schooling, and this is were the story gets complicated'. At this, Hermione received a cynical gaze from both Harry and Ginny and a snort from Ron.

'Well, _really_ complicated', she corrected.

'Our guardian said that once we started practicing magic, certain changes would take place, our physical form was to change somehow and we were supposed to develop strange abilities, however we never learned the true nature of these changes since measures were taken to prevent them. By measures I'm referring to the apparently only thing that could have been done to stop the changes and that's separating Sebastian and I.'

'But why?' came a barely audiable whisper from Ginny. Hermione was so intently concentrating on her story while staring at the flames that were dancing in the fireplace, that she hardly registered the question. She turned to look at Ginny with tired eyes and replied, 'So we could live.'

A heavy silence was maintained in the room for a few seconds until Hermione decided to go on with the story.

'The biggest fear of those who were close to Sebastian andI was that once people found out what we truly were, we would be haunted down and murdered, like the rest of our clan. So our guardian decided that we were to be separated, thus keeping our powers and metamorphosis under control. It seems that Silvestris do not develop their unique characteristics if they are kept isolated from their kind, and so while being apart, we were just normal witches. However it was decided that as we turn 18 we were to choose whether to stay separated or to unite. As you know I am about to turn 18 at midnight, and so is Sebastian of course, and, well… we have decided that we no longer wish to be apart'.

'Wait a minute, are you saying that…'

'Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying'.

'What? What the hell are you all talking about', Ron stated loudly, looking more confused then ever.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her friend's clueless expression, 'Well, Ron, Sebastian will be arriving at Hagwarts. I am to wait for her in Dumbeldores office at midnight and I wanted to know if you, Harry and Ginny would like to join me?' her fear and hope were clearly visible in her eyes, it was a crucial moment for her and she did not know what she was to dohad they declined her offer. Luckily she never found out.

Ron only nodded, not trusting himself to speak at the moment.

Ginny smiled and said 'Hermione, this situation is far from being resolved, but tonight you just need your friends to be there for you just as you've always been there for them, so yes, of course I'll be there'.

All eyes turned to Harry, this was it, with his response he could make or break their friendship. He looked into Hermiones eyes, his own green orbs conveying a small amount of uncertainty 'Mi, are you sure we should be there?'

She could feel her heart breaking as the words left his mouth, but luckily he realized his mistake on time. Harry quickly moved towards her and took her hands in his. 'Please don't get me wrong, Mia, I'm not declining, I just want to make sure you truly want us to be there. After all, she's your sister and you haven't seen her for so long, it might be better if we just waited for you back here.'

As her heart beat started slowing down Hermione managed a small smile. She looked at her friends and said 'For six years, I wasn't able to tell you who I really am, but I could always tell you how I felt. I never concealed my emotions from you or altered them in any way, I love you guys, you're my family, and I want you to be there with me when Sebastian arrives'.

'In that case, we'll be right there, standing next to you. You can always count on us Mia, always', Harry replied as the four stood there, looking at eachother, with their hands linked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------well, here's the second chapter, thanks for reading :) hope you liked it..are things making a bitmore sense now? should i continue or should i stop? let me know...


	3. Chapter 3

It was a quarter to midnight and Hermione couldn't believe that the time has finally come. She cast a quick glance at her reflection and stepped out of her room.

Always the light sleeper Draco awoke, hearing a noise coming from the common room. Slipping out of his bed he went to the door of his room and opened it just a bit, however it was enough to see Hermione climbing out of the portrait hole fully dressed, with a cloak draped over her arm.

_'What the hell…?'_ He thought to himself. Discarding the idea of following her, knowing full well he would be discovered, he decided to look into it later.

Meeting her friends near the gargoyle Hermione was about to enter the headmasters office when she was halted by Harry.

'Mione, is Dumbeldore going to bethere with us?' He asked hesitantly as if only pondering out loud.

'Of course Harry, after all he is my guardian, and Sebastian's as well. He's been waiting for her arrival with almost as much anticipation as myself.'

Being used to receiving shocking news at this point, the three friends merely exchanged surprised glances and followed Hermione into the office.

The room was warm and brightly lit due to the fireplace and the candles scattered around. Dumbledore turned to greet the children with a smile as they walked in.

'Well, well… I'm glad to see you spoke to your friends Hermione. Come on in, all of you, make yourself comfortable, Sebastian should be here in about fifteen minutes.'

As the rest sat down, Hermione began pacing around the room.

Casting a worried glance at her friend, Ginny also got up and walked towards Hermione. 'What is it Mia? Is something wrong?'.

Hermione contemplated her next words and then slowly started speaking.

'I'm really nervous Gin, I'm scared. What if she's changed? I haven't seen her in so long, what if she's not who I think she is? After all, how much can you really tell from letters?'

It was clear that Hermione was beginning to seriously panic. Ginny was a bit confused though. 'Wait a minute, you mean you've never seen her since you've turned 12? Not even during the summers?'

Hermione was about to speak but Dumbledore's voice was heard before she began.

'I believe Hermione has told you that Silvestris differ from regular humans in physical symptoms. The shape of the eyes and the ears just to name a few. Well those differences only become noticeable once a Silvestri begins to practice magic and is in the company of its own kind. So you see, once the girls started learning magic we couldn't let them near each other even for a short while since the changes would have taken place rendering them recognizable and vulnerable.

So once it was decided that Sebastian is to be sent away, I contacted an old friend of mine, Étienne De la Ferre, a descendent of an old European pureblooded family, and asked him to take care of Sebastian during her stay in Europe.'

'But didn't anyone ask questions about the 12 year old child suddenly appearing at your friends house', Ron asked, speaking for the first time since they've arrived.

'Well, Étienne and his wife never had children of their own, and they spent their time traveling all around the world, so when they suddenly appeared and enrolled their 12 year old daughter to Durmstrang, no one suspected a thing, since they were hardly ever seen in Europe for the last 20 years. Only seldom arriving at one of their mansions in France or Germany for a nights stay.'

This time it was Harry who decided to ask a question.

'There is one thing I don't understand though, why Durmstrang? That school is known for its association with the dark arts, wouldn't have Bauxbattons academy been a better choice?'

Hermione often wondered the same thing however she never came up with the courage to ask as to why the dark school was chosen for her sister. And so now she was eager to hear the response.

Dumbeldore sighed, it wasn't very noticeable but the headmaster was also nervous, and this reminiscing session only increased his nervousness by reminding him thehard decisions he hadmade so long agoand often doubted.

Spotting the look in Hermione's eyes, he addressed the girl.

'Calm down Hermione, it wasn't your sister's personality that made me choose Durmstrang. The only reason Bauxbattons academy was ruled out is the fact that both your parents studied there, and since I didn't want anything allowing you to be connected to them, I Had Sebastian placed in Durmstrang.'

The relief was evident on Hermione's face however this brought on questions that her friends could no longersuppress.

'What do you mean by 'her personality wasn't the reason'? What was it about her that might have made her right for Durmstrang?' Harry asked.

'I think it would be better if you answer this one', Dumbeldore told Hermione as he sat down into his chair.

* * *

The room was completely silent; her classmates were all fast asleep. Sebastian cast a glance around the room. This has been her home for the past six years, and it was time to leave it behind. She felt no regret; there were too many bad memories, too much pain she had to endure within this castle's walls.

Sebastian sighed and whispered a small 'goodbye'; it was time to open a new chapter in her life. She only hoped that Hermione would accept her as she is.

César left for Hogwarts a while ago and she knew that her falcon was already with Hermione. In a few moments she was about to join them as well.

* * *

'Look guys, though Sebastian and I are twins we were always pretty different in our behavior and personality. Sebastian, well… she was always, for a lack of a better word, intense. Even at the age of 12 no one dared to mess with her, even the bigger kids. Except for my company she usually tended to keep to herself and hated it when people interfered in her business. Her powers actually started to develop earlier then mine, and she was always very strong. I guess that was the reason she was the one to be sent away, it was obvious that she will be able to take care of herself while I always needed her help and guidance', Hermione finished with a sad look in her eyes.

'I always felt guilty about that, I only hope that she…'

A sudden flattering of wings interrupted Hermione, everyone turned to look at the bird that just flew in through the window. It was a beautiful white falcon. AsIt landed on Dumbledore desk Hermione rushed to the bird.

'César! You're here! But..', Hermione stopped and looked at her watch, it read five past midnight. 'Oh god, she should be arriving any minute! Sebastian should be here soon!'

'Actually Mi, I'm already here', announced a soft voice and everyone turned to the darkest corner in the room. There stood a tall figure in a cloak, the hood pulled on completely concealing the witches face from curious eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

hello hello, sohere's the next chapter. i'm not too happy about it but i thought i'd let you decide.

* * *

Hermione stood still, too shocked to move. 

After all, six years have passed since the last time they've been in the same room.

Finally regaining control of her senses, she ran toward Sebastian, enveloping the dark figure in a tight hug.

Several minutes went by.

The other occupants of the room stood in complete silence, afraid to ruin the moment. Their eyes never left the entwined figures in the far corner of the room.

The cloaked witch was comfortingly running her hand over Hermione's hair, whispering something in her ear. After a little while, Hermione's hand slowly made its way to the hood of the cloak and she hesitantly pulled it back.

Everyone stared at the girl standing before them. Her face was astonishingly similar to Hermione's and yet it was different in so many ways, it didn't make much sense, but lately it seemed that logic was a rare commodity.

Sebastian smiled slightly and gently disentangled herself from Hermione's arms, though not letting go of her completely. Still holding her sisters hand, she walked towards Dumbledore and hugged the old man.

"Hello guardian" a soft voice stated "long time no see" she added with a smile.

"Hello child" Dumbledore said broadly smiling as well, he seemed immensely relieved though no one really understood why, "Welcome home".

Turning towards the fireplace, Sebastian stared at the flames, seemingly deep in thought. "Home" she whispered, "sounds nice".

She turned around again and quietly stood next to Hermione.

Hermione turned to her and said "Bastian, these are my friends Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and…"

"Ginny Weasley" Sebastian finished for her,

"I recognized you by the descriptions in Mia's letters" she clarified, sensing their slight confusion.

"Hi…pleased to meet you" Sebastian said with a pleasant smile, "I'm Sebastian De La Ferre, Hermione's sister, but I guess you already knew that".

The guys nodded and greeted her.

Sebastian now focused on Hermione allowing the others to examine her closely.

She was taller then Hermione, and the slightly parted cloak revealed a fitting black outfit over what seemed to be a lean body, though it was hard to tell.

Her body language conveyed complete confidence, her back straight and her head held high.

However it was Sebastian's face that caught their attention.

Each and every one of her features was identical to Hermione's in its shape, but had a twist that made it completely different.

Her full pouty lips, were very pale unlike Hermione's pink ones, and she had a small scar on her left cheekbone, in the shape of an X.

Her right eyebrow was pierced which highly accentuated her strange eyes and drew attention to them.

It were in fact the eyes, that made the biggest difference. Although shaped just like her sister's, Sebastian's eyes were a very light brown, almost transparent, and her pupils were nerrow, much like those of a cat. She had dark long eyelashes and a penatrating gaze.

To top it all off, while Hermione had long brown curls, Sebastian had straight black hair falling on her back in layers.

"I still can't believe it" Ginny whispered to the boys, "She is standing right in front of me but I still can'tbelieve thatshe truly exists."

At the same time the sisters were having a conversation of their own.

"I keep thinking I'm about to wake up and find out this was just another dream" Sebastian began, "I don't know if I would've managed to handle it had it been the case".

"But it's not the case Bastian, you're with me now, at home" Hermione reassured her, "and that's not going to change so I hope you're ok with that" she added, laughing a bit.

Sebastian sighed and ran a hand through her hair, it was a nervous habit the girls shared.

"So much to talk about, Mia. Despite the letters, we still have so much to talk about. I want to know all about your life here".

The girls wrote each other constantly. Every night they would sit, each in her room and 'talk'. You see, the 'letters', as Sebastian called them, weren't exactly letters.

Since they were physicallyvery far apart and sending actual letters took too long Sebastian created special journals. The journals came in pairs, and every month César would bring one to Hermione while Sebastian kept the other. That way, when one of them wrote something in her journal, it immediately appeared in its pair and so the girls could 'talk', as they did every night.

But there are some things you just can't write in a journal.

"I know, Bastian, and you will. But I need you to tell me about your life as well. You never did write much about how you were doing and always said you'd tell me once we were together. Well, now we are, and I need to know".

Sebastian closed her eyes as a pained expression marred her features. It disappeared as quickly as it came and she opened her eyes. "I will Mia, I promise I'll tell you everything I can, just give me time."

Dumbledore decided to pick that precise moment to gather everyone's attention.

"It is very late and I think Sebastian could use a good night's sleep" He said with a knowing look in his eyes.

Sebastian was in fact terribly tired, she hadn't slept at all those past several days. She just couldn't allow anything to go wrong, but in Durmstrang, everything went wrong if you weren't careful enough. So she didn't sleep and didn't eat, she did nothing but get her things ready, keep her eyes open and wait for the time to come.

And now that she was finally here, all the happiness aside, she truly needed a rest.

Hermione could sense her sister's distress and she simply nodded "we've waited for six years, what is another night?"

After bidding farewell to the others, the girls quickly found themselves in the heads common room.

"My room is up there" Hermione said and pointed to the door at the end of the staircase.

Draco was awoken for the second time that night, he went to his door and opened it just in time to see Hermione close hers.

_'She sure makes a lot of noise for such a small person'_ Draco thought to himself.

Boy was he in for a surprise.

* * *

is it ok? is it bad? i really don't know what you think but i'd most deffinetly like to, so plz review, thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly opening her eyes Sebastian was surprised to discover a red pillow underneath her head. She couldn't help but wonder how is that possible, since her own pillow was dark blue and not red. Where was she?

About to jump out of the bed and grab her wand, she suddenly heard a girl's voice.

"Hey, you're awake! Good Morning". The voice sounded familiar.

The events of the prior evening rushed to Sebastian's head and she turned to see Hermione cheerfully smiling at her. She was at her sister's room, in Hogwarts.

"Morning Mi" she replied.

Ok, that was definitely going to take some getting used to.

Sebastian groaned and got out of bed, groggily walking towards what appeared to be the bathroom.

"How'd you sleep?" she heard her sister ask.

"Quite well actually" Sebastian replied with a smile. Though she did wake once or twice during the night, that was just in her nature. Sebastian had the best sleep she'd had in years and now felt completely refreshed. It was a privilege she never had in Durmstrang where she had to sleep with one eye open in order to wake up unharmed.

"We have an interesting day ahead of us" Sebastian pointed out.

"We sure do. But for now, how about we just go to breakfast?" Mia asked.

The first reply she got was the sound of a grumbling stomach.

"Actually yes, I could really use some food right now".

The girls were slowly approaching the great hall. Since they awoke a bit late, everyone was already there, and breakfast was at full swing.

"Ready?" Hermione asked with a smile. Sebastian took hold of her hand and pushed the door open.

Silence overtook the hall as the girls walked in.

All eyes were upon Hermione Granger and the unknown girl. After all it wasn't an everyday occurrence for the head girl to march into the great hall late for breakfast with an unfamiliar girl in tow. Especially, this kind of girl.

At 5'7, tall & lean, she was clad in black pants and a turtleneck. Her black hair was tied in a low bun and her startlingly bright brown eyes were lined with dark eyeliner, making them seem almost unreal.

The new girl cast a glance around the hall and a frown appeared on her face. She took a step forward, slightly shielding Hermione. The protective gesture didn't go unnoticed and a few eyebrows rose in question.

"It's ok" Hermione whispered in her sister's ear, "they're just curious".

"Well, somebody should've told them curiosity killed the cat" Sebastian stated.

"Actually, ignorance did that, curiosity was just framed" Hermione retorted with a smile.

Sebastian relaxed a bit, "didn't think anyone actually knew that part".

They made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

Hermione was just about to greet her friends when Dumbledore got up and cleared his throat thus earning everyone's attention.

"Good Morning. I would like to take this opportunity to introduce a new student that has just arrived to our school from Durmstrang. She is a seventh year and has already been sorted into Gryffindor",

at this pointthe slytherin's snickered and pretended to no longer be interested in the announcement.

However, they all eagerly anticipated whatever was to be said next.

Especially one Blaise Zabini, whose intense indigo eyes never left the girl.

He saw her clearly but still couldn't believe she was truly there. She definitely changed since he last saw her.

"Her name is Sebastian De La Ferre" Dumbeldore stated and then added as an afterthought, "oh, and please welcome her nicely, she is after all our Head Girl's sister".

The immediate response was overwhelming.

Many students choked on their food and were now loudly coughing, but for the most part, the noise came from the tens of questions being voiced loudly despite the knowledge that no answer was going to come.

"Her sister? But they don't have the same last name!" someone stated.

"They don't even look alike" somebody else yelled from the other side of the great hall.

"Why didn't she just study inHogwarts to begin with?"

"How did a mudblood get into Durmstrang anyway?"

These questions and many others were being loudly discussed across the great hall. Even the teachers couldn't help but quietly ask Dumbeldore those same things.

At the Gryffindor table, all eyes were focused on the two girls, they were bombarded with questions. And no one even bothered to wait for an answer.

Hermione's eyes kept moving from one person to another, she seemed confused and dizzy, at the same time Sebastian seemed downright bored, her eyes were slowly scanning the table and she was nonchalantly drumming her fingers on the table.

"Guys…Hey everyone!" Harry suddenly yelled, "Just shut up for a second, will you?"

All the Gryffindors were now staring at him.

"Look, you have a lot of questions, which is quite logical, and I'm sure the girls will give you some answers **when they're ready**", the implication was clear, and Hermione gratefully smiled at her friend, "but as for now, aren't we forgetting something?" He added with a smile.

Ginny tapped her glass twice and at the third tap a loud "Happy Birthday!" rang throughout the hall. Confetti was raining all over the Gryffindor table and a large cake appeared in the middle.

"Come on, lets eat", Ginny said "and then we can go back to the common room, there are some gifts over there that need to unwrapped".

* * *

Only a few hours laterdid the girls finally get to leave the Gryffindor common room and head back to their own.

Sebastian was pretty tired, she was not used to so much attention, and Hermione's friends were quite the hyperactive, crazy bunch.

_'Thank god it's Saturday, I need some quiet time'_ She thought.

As they arrived at the entrance Sebastian looked at her sister and chuckled. Hermione had her nose buried in another book she had just received.

Quietly saying the password she climbed through the portrait hole with her sister in tow and headed straight to their bedroom.

"Happy Birthday Tay" a smooth masculine voice said from somewhere behind her back. Sebastian turned around sharply and locked eyes with Blaise Zabini.

She slowly took him in. Clad in baggie jeans and a black T just tight enough to show off his abs, he was comfortably seated in a armchair. His jet black hair was spiked and a smirk adorned his face as his blue eyes bore into her.

_As gorgeous as ever_, she thought to herself and nearly smiled, but the look in his eyes stopped her.

The anger was clearly visible, his gaze was cold and calculated, the smirk seemed almost cruel.

"Thanks Blaise" she whispered, worried for the first time ever that here voice would betray her.

Draco and Hermione simply stared at the two, in complete and utter shock.

"So that was it?" Blaise began, his voice dripping with venom, "You're a mudblood, that was the whole mystery." He laughed and Sebastian winced.

It wasn't the 'mudblood' part that got to her, she didn't really care about that. She just never thought that Blaise would talk to her like that, like she was lower then the dirt on his shoes.

"Well, I guess that you did me a favor then…had you not disappeared I would've been stuck forever with complete filth. Or actually, that's probably not true. Most likely the truth would have been revealed, exposing you as the inferior, pointless waste of air that you **and your sister **truly are" he finished, his eyes momentarily moving to Hermione, what proved to be a grave mistake

No one saw it happen.

During his little speech Blaise got up from the armchair and walked over to Sebastian, standing between her and the wall.

He was now pressed against that same wall, Sebastian's right hand tightly clamped around his neck. She was squeezing two strategic points rendering him completely helpless, despite his much larger build.

Draco snapped out of his daze and moved towards them.

"Don't." She said turning to face him, her left hand moving up signaling him to stop.

What he saw shocked him to the core. Her eyes had turned completely golden, while the pupils were long and very narrow. Her expression was predatory.

All together, she looked liked a tigress about to attack.

"Don't" she repeated closing her eyes and slightly bowing her head, "I won't hurt him" she added quietly, stepping away from Blaise.

They boy fell to his knees and sucked in a deep breath of air, as his hands shot up to massage his sore throat.

Draco rushed to his friend as Hermione moved to stand beside her sister, still too shocked to say a word.

Sebastian ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She turned to face Blaise, who was now back on his feet.

All signs of the transformation Draco witnessed before were now completely gone, and her face seemed void of any emotion.

"I don't care what you think about me" she started slowly,

"Be mad, Hate me…I can actually understand that" her tone was flat.

"But don't ever dare tosay anything about Hermione or you will pay dearly."

With that said she walked away, her sister rushing to keep up with her.

* * *

well, here's another one...r&r.. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello hello! So, here's the next chapter, sorry for the delay, i'm just really busy lately. dear readers, i need to know if you're interested in this story, cause this take's up quite a lot of time so iwould liketo know if anyone actually reads this...let me know what you think! thnx!

disclaimer: obviously not mine.

on with the story...

* * *

"Damn it!" Sebastian exclaimed walking into the room, "I can't believe I just lost it like that! How the hell did that happen?"

Hermione watched her sister frantically pacing around the room.

"You don't even realize what happened Mia. I was so angry, for a second there I had almost no control over myself, all I could feel was rage. Had it been anyone else, anyone but Blaise, and I don't know what would have happened" she concluded quietly.

"What do you mean by 'had it been anyone but Blaise'? Who is he to you anyway?" Hermione asked, thoroughly confused by the entire situation.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the common room, Blaise was still fighting to regain his composure, while Draco silently sat on the couch trying to comprehend what the hell just took place. "Shit Blaise, What the hell was that? Are you ok?" Draco began, "How do you know that girl?"

"Come on, Drake…She's Sebastian! Think man, I told you all about her"

"Wait, you mean…she's…" Draco looked shocked.

"Yeah" Blaise finished with a sigh, closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair, he looked completely dejected.

"Well Bastian? You said you'd tell me about your life. I think it's time you did just that." Hermione said, trying to sound as determined as possible.

Several moments passed in silence and Hermione thought that her sister would brushed her off with an excuse yet again.

However, for once in her life, she was proven wrong.

"I met Blaise in the summer, after my first year in Durmstrang. It was a rough year for me, spent mostly alone. Blaise was the first person I dared to call a friend after you and I parted." Sebastian seemed reluctant to make this trip down memory lane, but she knew that it was inevitable.

"Once the school year was over, Etienne and Laura told me thatwe were going to spend the summer in their estate in Italy. I didn't really care were I spent it, I kept to myself mostly, reading and learning, so our exact physical whereabouts made little difference to me.

We arrived at the mansion a couple of days later.

I spent my first week alone, getting to know the place. It was a beautiful old castle with vast gardens, a stable and a magnificent library. Well, there was much more than that, but those were all I cared about" Sebastian added with a smile.

"About a week after our arrival, I was notified that some of Etienne's old friends were joining us for dinner and that since they had a son who was about my age I was expected to keep him company.

That was the first time I met Blaise. We didn't talk at all until after the meal, when we were excused from the table and he asked me where he could find the library.

He rather surprised me that day. I wasn't expecting him to ask for the library, the stable or the quiditch pitch maybe, but not the library.

I showed him the way and we somehow ended up debating about books for the rest of the evening.

After that, we kept running into each other. His parent's mansion was the closest to ours, so I often met him while I was out, riding my horse.

Soon we had a spot were we would meet each day to go riding together. We spent hours walking around, reading by the lake or just doing silly things and having fun.

The summer went by so fast, I didn't even realize it was about to end.

So when it did, and it was time to go to school, I was pretty upset. I kept thinking how unfair it was that all the people I cared aboutkept being taken away from me.

But it was inevitable, and soon I was in Durmstrang again, alone.

Though now I had another journal, just like the one I gave to you, in which I could write Blaise.

We wrote each other everyday" Sebastian paused for a minute, a soft smile lingering on her beautiful features.

"Though once, I wrote him but received no response for two whole days. I was starting to get worried when on the third day I got a small note.

It said 'Had a date, Didn't have time to write, Sorry.'

Obviously, I got mad at him"

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the thought of her sister getting jealous because of a boy.

"So I wrote back, saying that I won't bother him anymore so he can devote all of his time to his date, and stopped writing him.

A couple of days later I got an owl, it was Blaise's owl Rouge, that brought me a box of chocolate with a note that said "if you're going to wallow over me at least do it with your favorite chocolate".

I was mad and yet I couldn't stop smiling. After all it was rather sweet and funny."

Sebastian concluded and laughed.

"Things went back to normal after that.

And so, for four years, we wrote each other throughout the school year and spent the summers together. Blaise was my closest friend."

"Wow, that is just so weird. I mean, Blaise and I have been in the same school for six years and I knew nothing about this. I don't really know Blaise but I was sure he's a completely different person" Hermione said.

"Well, people can surprise you. For better or for worse."

Hermione was very confused at this point. Sebastian seemed to have really strong feelings for Blaise, but then there was the encounter downstairs. What was that about?

"But what happened? Something must have happened to make him so mad at you" She asked.

"Something did happen, and I guess that I'm the only one to blame, though it's not like I actually had any choice", Sebastian looked guilty and sad, after casting a glance at her sister's puzzled face she continued her story.

"You probably know that in the wizarding society marriages are often prearranged. Also, marriage usually takes place at a younger age then in the muggle society."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with you?"

"Well, Blaise was about to turn sixteen in the summer after out fifth year in school and his parents had decided that it was time to find him a suitable bride.

A short while before I was to come home Etienne and Laura received a letter from Blaise's parents stating that they wanted us to be betrothed.

A few days later I received a letter from Blaise. I was so afraid to open it, afraid that he was mad at me because his parents decided he should marry meand not his current girlfriend, whoever she was.

The truth turned out to be much worse.

I eventually opened the letter only to find the words 'I love you' adorning the very first line. I was shocked to say the least. Don't get me wrong, I've been in love with him for as long as I can remember, but I never even dreamed he felt the same way. And finding out in those circumstances was completely devastating."

Sebastian was fighting back the tears that begged to be shed. She never cried over this, and had no intention of starting now.

She blinked a few more times and turned to the window.

The sun was setting in the distance.

"Bastian, I'm obviously missing something. If the two of you were in love, why not get betrothed?" Hermione asked.

"It's quite simple actually. Because a betrothal is a binding magical contract which requires both sides to state their identity and parentage.

What do you think would have happened when I stated 'I Sebastian De La Ferre, daughter of Etienne and Laura De La Ferre…?' You can't fool a magical contract, Mia.

Had I accepted the proposal, my true parentage would have been revealed, and that was simply not an option." Sebastian finished.

"Then what did you do?"

"Well, Etienne told Blaise's parents that I was already betrothed. In order to avoid any more questions I was told to write Blaise and tell him that I was spending the summer with my fiancé, so I did.

Blaise was so mad; he couldn't believe I never told him.

We spent a few days arguing about it and then he just stopped writing.

I spent the summer alone, in France, hoping he would eventually forgive me and talk to me again, but that never happened.

Summer moved on and time kept passing by, another year at Durmstrang was slowly nearing its end, without even a single word from him.

They say time heals all wounds, don't they? Well, it doesn't."

The atmosphereinthe room was definitely gloomy, Hermione didn't know what to say.

Suddenly a short sarcastic laughter rang throughout the room and a bitter smile appeared on Sebastian's face, "But fate sure has a twisted sense of humor, doesn't it? Now I'm here, and he's here, and I nearly killed him half an hour ago."

Apprehension dawned on her and Sebastian turned to Hermione,

"I nearly killed him Mia, do you understand that? I could have **killed** him! What if this happens again? What if I won't be able to control my anger at all next time?

I need to talk to professor Dumbledore"

Sebastian started towards the door but stopped abruptly,

"He's still there, I can hear them talking. I can't face him right now", she turned around and approached the window with fast paces, "meet me in Dumbledore's office in a couple of minutes" she told Hermione as she climbed onto the window sill and dove into the sunset.

Completely terrified, Hermione ran towards the window but was not quick enough to catch her sister "Bastian!" She screamed into the cold evening air.

The cry of a lone silver hawk was heard as it soared up and made its way towards Dumbledore's tower.

'Meet me there in a couple of minutes', a voice stated clearly insideHermione's head.

"What the hell?" Hermione muttered as she ran out of her room, past the boys, and through the portrait hall as she made her way to Dumbledore's office.

Draco and Blaise were still talking in the common room when a frantic Hermione ran past them muttering 'what the hell?'.

The boys exchanged confused looks and waited for the other girl to appear, however a few minutes passedand she was nowhere to be seen. Blaise carefully approached the door that Hermione had left open in her dazed state, and glanced into the room.

"What is it?" Draco asked, "Is she alright?"

"I don't know" came the confused reply, "She's not here".

* * *

well, that's it...btw does Sebastian seem to have mood swings or isshe ok? i had a bit of trouble with that when i was writing this chp... 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! So here's another one. gotta warn you though, there's not much happening in this chapter. But i'll post the next one very soon.

hope you like it, plz review.

oh, and thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapters! you're all great:)

* * *

Soaring through the sky, Sebastian allowed herself to relax a bit.

This was the only place she felt at ease, the only way she could let her guard down, at least for a little while.

Scanning the grounds below her she realized it was time to head back, Hermione would have gotten to Dumbledore's office by now.

Closing her eyes for a second she took a deep breath before flying into a corridor through an open window.

Hermione was already standing before the gargoyle; she nervously turned around as she heard a flattering of wings. The silver hawk landed a few strides away from her and seconds later Hermione saw her sister standing were the bird had been.

"Bastian! What the hell was that? You scared me half to death, jumping out of the window like that!" Hermione practically yelled.

Sebastian seemed confused but then the look of confusion changed into that of complete surprise.

"Are you telling me you can't transform? But Mia, how can that be? All Silvestris can transform once they turn 15!" she stated.

"That's not exactly correct in these circumstances Sebastian" Dumbledore's clear voice broke in.

The girls saw the gargoyle move aside and the headmaster's tall figure appeared from behind it.

"Come up to my office, I believe we have some things to discuss" he said.

As they walked into the room, Dumbledore moved to sit behind his desk and the sisters sat in the armchairs on the other side of it.

"Well, first thing's first. As I was saying before, not all Silvestris are able to transform after the age of 15. Though your observation was once perceived as correct it no longer applies in your situation.

Look, you know that the power and magic of the Silvestris is old, it has existed for a long time and throughout all that time, the members of the clan have never separated.

A Silvestri is not meant to live apart of its kind, it's unnatural and moreover – it's weakening!

That is why Hermione isn't able to transform yet and that is also the reason many of your true characteristics have stayed hidden for so long.

But as I have said before, now that you're together, all that is bound to change."

"But sir" Hermione began, "if all you said is correct then how come Bastian is already able to transform?"

"You see child, despite what I've said about Silvestris in general, we also have to remember that you two were born to the head of the clan, and that means you are more powerful then a regular Silvestri would have been.

As for Sebastian" the old man turned to look at the girl in front of him, her gaze was cast down.

"We've always known your powers would be great as you were the first of the twins, but to what extent we are only now about to find out" He concluded.

"I believe that has to do with why you came to see me".

Sebastian got up from the armchair and moved to stand beside Fawks, gently ruffling the bird's feathers she smiled for a second but her features became serious again as she turned and looked at the headmaster.

"My powers are growing. Every day I find myself doing things I was unable to do before. The full transformation is drawing near and I'm afraid."

Glancing between her sister and the headmaster she continued.

"Earlier today I ran into Blaise Zabini"

Hermione saw the headmaster nod in acknowledgment, "I'm aware of your history. Etienne told me all I needed to know" he said.

Sebastian nodded as well and went on with the story.

"We got into an argument and he said something that angered me, greatly. A second later I found myself squeezing the life out of him! I don't even remember how it came to that! I'm afraid headmaster. He is very important to me and I nearly killed him. Do you realize the damage I could do to some random person that angers me?"

Looking into her eyes Dumbledore could see the genuine fear and concern the girl felt.

"I should not be here. My presence endangers the others. I think it is best for me to leave" Sebastian concluded.

Hermione was shocked.

"No! You can't be serious. You can not leave!" she vehemently exclaimed.

"Listen Mia" Sebastian began to explain, but the headmaster interrupted her.

"Don't worry Hermione, no one is leaving" Dumbledore calmly said.

"Sebastian, I expected this to happen though not so soon. The fact that you show so much concern for the matter assures me that everything will be fine.

However measures need to be taken", he sighed and contemplated things for a minute.

"You both will immediately commence your training – you will learn to fully control every aspect of your powers…and your temper" he added with a slight smile, throwing a glance in Sebastian's direction.

"Headmaster, Who can possibly teach us all those things? Us being the last of the Silvestris and all", Hermione asked, truly bewildered.

"Oh, Firenze will be in charge of the training. You remember him, don't you?"

Sebastian cast a curious glance at her sister while Hermione just looked shocked.

"Don't look so surprised my dear, centaur magic is just as old as that of the Silvestris. He can teach you most things, and help you learn the others.

Now run along, your introduction shall take place this evening, be at the front doors at eight o'clock."

With that said he moved to escort them out of the office.

"It will be alright Sebastian, trust me." He told the child reassuringly, before the revolving steps hid him from view.

* * *

They met Firenze that same evening.

He seemed just as fascinated with them as they were with him and they spent their first meeting simply talking about their life.

During the next month they met on a daily basis.

They have decided to work on different Silvestri skills, beginning with the most basic of them – transforming, communicating with each other and simple wandless magic.

Hermione still learned about the extent of their powers and had begun developing some of her skills. She currently focused on transforming and was already able to freely change into her mammal form, which was a dark, graceful panther. Her bird form still escaped her since her fear of heights clouded her mind whenever she tried to morph into it.

Sebastian, having long before managed to transform into all of her animal forms, was more focused on learning to control her strength and magic.

During their lessons Firenze had repeatedly angered her to no end, and now, a few weeks and many apologies later, Sebastian was fully able to control herself.

"I'm going to miss that golden eyed, pointy eared creature I used to see every day during our first lessons" Firenze said with a laugh, referring to the transformation that always took place before the angered Sebastian charged at him.

"Oh really?" Sebastian asked, smiling "I'm sure you'll see her again, though hopefully not in the same circumstances as before" she continued.

Sebastian learned that it was her Silvestris form, which meant that the 'golden eyed creature' as Firenze put it was at some point going to make a comeback, for good.

"I'm truly sorry though, for all the damage I've caused" Sebastian added, now cringing, "I hope it wasn't too painful".

Firenze laughed.

"Don't worry child, I'll survive. I must say I was proud to see that even in your angered state you fought yourself to gain control.

I also pity whoever truly angers you one day. His fate is one I do not envy" he added.

"Yes, I pity the fool!" Hermione piped in and snorted, cracking up at her own joke.

Not catching the muggle reference, Firenze looked at her with questioning eyes.

"It's a muggle thing" Sebastian clarified with a smile.

The centaur just nodded, smiling at the younger twin's antics.

"Thank you Firenze, for everything you're doing for us" Sebastian said as she hugged the centaur, "Come on Mia, it's time we returned to the caste".


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! a bit more action in this one. I hope you like it.

* * *

As time went by Sebastian had grown completely accustomed to her new surrounding. Heck, this was the closest she's had to a home in a very long time. 

She never felt happier then when her sister was around and now she had that all the time.

On top of that, Sebastian had friends.

Friends. Sebastian was not used to that, even the word itself sounded strange coming from her. She didn't have many friends over the past few years, and the few she had – she was forced to push away.

Back in Durmstrang, things were different. You didn't have friends – you had allies, and even of those she only had a few. As for real friends, well, it seemed she wasn't destined to have them, until now.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table during lunch, she closely watched everyone around her, a small smile gracing her features.

"Oh Ron, that's just disgusting!" she heard Hermione exclaim.

"What's disgusting?" Ron asked, some of his food spilling out of his mouth.

"Ahhh!" her sister dropped her head in frustration as Ginny started giggling.

"See Mia, I told you he's not totally useless" the little red head piped in, "He can be used as a bad example!"

Everyone around her laughed as Ron's face turned into a scowl and he glared at his sister.

"Hey! No glaring at my girlfriend!" Harry said, putting an arm around Ginny.

"Uh..Great, laugh at me then make me sick. Sure, kick me while I'm down, why don't you!" Ron said now frustrated as well.

Looking at her watch Sebastian motioned her sister it was time to go.

Hermione moved to get up from the bench, "let's go guys" she said still laughing, "you too Ron".

The red head looked at her, he seemed perplexed "go where?", he asked.

"Well Ron, it's time to change the air in your head, so I thought we could do that now" he was about to reply when Hermione continued, "the lesson is about to start! Lessons, school, remember what we're here for?" she concluded as everyone started laughing again.

Ron was still scowling as he also got up and walked around the table, "Did I miss the opening of "Ron season" or something?" He muttered as the laughing bunch made its way out of the great hall.

* * *

From across the great hall, a blue eyed boy followed the departure, his eyes never leaving Sebastian. 

Draco silently watched as his friend intently stared at the mysterious girl.

As the doors of the hall slammed shut, Blaise sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She avoids me like the plague" he said dejectedly, "almost as if she's afraid of me".

He clearly remembered running into Sebastian a few days after the 'argument', as he called it. She was coming through the portrait hall as the boys were heading out. She seemed to be deep in thought since she didn't even notice Blaise and walked right into him.

He remembered so clearly the panic that crept into her eyes as she realized who she bumped into. She recoiled as if burned.

Her reaction hurt him and he couldn't keep the emotion from showing in his eyes.

Sebastian obviously saw it. Blaise noticed her eyes soften and it appeared as though she was about to say something. Her lips parted a bit but no sound came out, suddenly she shook her head and ran past them into her room.

Draco also clearly remembered that incident.

"I think she's more afraid of what she might do to you if she gets mad again" He said with a frown, "you didn't forget your previous encounter, now did you?"

"How can I forget? I couldn't breathe normally for a few hours after our 'lovely' meeting, and her golden eyes still haunt my dreams"

"So you noticed that too, I've been meaning to ask you about that. Though there is something else that also bothers me.

Why the hell did you call them mudbloods? You don't believe in that whole superiority crap and neither does your family so why even bring it up?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure mate" Blaise answered, "I guess I just wanted her to feel some of the pain I felt when she disappeared"

"Well, that one completely backfired on you" Draco said chuckling. But his face became serious again a second later, "Her eyes, you noticed it, didn't you?" he asked Blaise.

"Oh yeah, that was impossible to miss. Like the eyes of a tigress on a hunt, but golden. I've never been so afraid and mesmerized at the same time."

"I was just wondering" Draco continued a bit later, "how can muggle parents have two magical children, especially as strong as these two?"

Blaise thought about it for a minute, "they are twins though" he finally said.

"I don't think that matters mate" Draco replied while standing up, "come on, the lesson's about to begin".

* * *

The Gryffindors and Slytherins were all assembled outside waiting for Hagrid to arrive. The half-giant finally appeared at the edge of the forbidden forest and motioned them to come over. 

As the students approached him they noticed little cat like creatures running around in a secluded area behind him.

"Hello everyone" Hagrid began, "today we will be studying about the Felidae, that's what these little ones are called" he added gesturing to the small creatures playing behind him.

He then went on to explain that the Felidae were like miniature tigers, only friendlier.

The ones playing behind him were only cubs but it appeared that the grown specimens were not much larger then that.

"Be careful though, they choose who they want to play with, and if they don't like someone they can be quite dangerous" Hagrid warned, "just go over there and wait till one of them comes to you"

The excited students rushed toward the "kittens" and surrounded the secluded area, waiting for the Felidae to notice them.

"Are you coming Bastian?" Hermione prodded. All of their friends had already moved forward and now stood looking at the hesitant creatures bunched at the center of their playground.

"Bastian, is everything alright? Are you ok?" Hermione glanced at her sister, worry creeping into her eyes.

Sebastian appeared to be intently staring into the distance, her fists clenched tightly by her sight. Her breathing was labored and her skin frighteningly pale.

As Hermione repeated her name over and over trying to gain her attention, there was absolutely no response.

After a few excruciatingly long minutes her eyes seemed to refocus and she took a deep breath.

"Sebastian! Can you hear me?" Hermione asked again.

"Yeah, I can hear you" Sebastian whispered

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure Mi, it's been happening for a while now, the pain hits and I can hardly breathe. It's gotten worse since our lessons began, the pain intensified"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione almost shouted.

Their argument was interrupted as one of the cubs climbed over the low fence that surrounded their playground and made its way towards the sisters.

As it came closer to them, the cub headed straight to Sebastian and started clawing at her pants.

"Oh, look at that, he's so cute!" Hermione said, her anger momentarily forgotten.

"Actually, I believe it's a she" Sebastian replied as she picked up the cub.

The little creature purred in content as she scratched behind its ear.

A moment later however, Sebastian was forced to return the cub to the ground as the pain in her chest grew again.

Both the cub and Hermione looked at her with worry in their eyes.

"Mia, it's happening again" she whispered as her face became pale and she slightly stumbled backwards, "I need to get out of here".

She tried to walk away but it was too late. As she turned to leave, Sebastian lost her balance and collapsed to the ground.

A few of the students turned to see Hermione crouched down near her sister's motionless body.

"What is going on there?" Hagrid exclaimed.

Realizing what happened he moved towards the girls, "go get Dumbledore" he told one of the students.

Draco saw his friend freeze for a second as he saw Sebastian's still body lying on the ground. The worry was clearly visible in Blaise's eyes as he rushed to her side.

Only remotely aware of his own actions, Blaise hurriedly kneeled beside Sebastian and took her hand.

Had the eyes of every student not already been focused on Sebastian prior to that, such a gesture from Slytherin's Blaise Zabini was bound to grab anyone's attention.

"Tay, can you hear me?" he gently whispered, while Hermione and Draco just stared at him. "Please baby, open your eyes" Blaise continued.

She was struggling to open her eyes as her hazy mind cleared a bit.

Her head felt like someone took a hammer to it and the first rays of light filtering through blinded her as she slightly opened her eyes.

She heard a soft voice calling her. 'Tay', only one person called her that.

Her vision slowly focused and she saw Mia and Blaise by her side.

A few steps behind them, the rest of the students were bunched together, trying to see what was going on.

'No', she thought, 'they can't see me like this'.

"Keep them away" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Blaise and Hermione were too busy worrying about her to take care of that, however it seemed that the cub, that was still by her side, heard her loud and clear.

Jumping to her feet, the little tigress moved to stand between Sebastian and the crowd of students that was slowly edging closer.

Taking up a predatory stance that clearly conveyed her intentions towards anyone who'd dare come closer, she emitted a growl.

The crowd moved back and Sebastian attempted a smile.

"I think I should keep her" she said.

Her head now lay on her sister's lap and Hermione soothingly ran her fingers through Sebastian's hair while Blaise was still holding her hand.

"Blaise", she began, "I really need to talk to you". He never saw her look so frail.

"I'm so.." she began, but her words turned into a loud gasp and she snapped her eyes shut.

"What happened? Where is she?"

Those were the last words Sebastian heard before her body began to convulse in pain again and the darkness swallowed her.

"No!" Dumbledore heard Hermione shout.

"Not again!" she looked at him in despair, "this is the third time in the last hour! What is going on?"

Third time. Her words echoed in his mind. But wasn't it too soon?

Looking at Sebastian again he noticed the faint golden glow of her skin. It was time.

"Only you can help her now Hermione" he said, looking into her eyes.

Understanding what he meant, Hermione took both her sister's hands in hers.

"What is she doing?" Blaise asked when Hermione shut her eyes and began whispering something in a language he didn't understand.

"Fighting to get her back" Dumbledore replied and urged him to be quiet.

All Blaise could do now was stare, dumbfounded, as the situation unraveled before him.

The golden hue surrounding Sebastian's body was getting stronger, as was the violent shaking of her body.

A silvery-white glow now surrounded Hermione as well, while her chanting grew louder and louder.

As the wind picked up, the entire atmosphere seemed to change around them and everything became darker.

Jumping up, the cub settled itself on Sebastian's chest, which seemed to calm the shaking a little.

As both glows intensified and molded, Blaise understood pieces of what Hermione was saying.

"You can't have her" she repeated again and again, "she's MY sister, MY family and this is where she belongs! You can't have her!"

The wind howled as Hermione's eyes flew open.

Silver. In the second before she fixed her gaze on the sky, Draco and Blaise both saw the long oval silvery pupils that replaced her usual warm brown ones.

She looked just like Sebastian did, during her first encounter with Blaise, only the colours where different.

"You can't have her!" she repeated again, practically screaming, "**She's staying here!**" were her final words.

* * *

It was as though nothing had happened, suddenly there was no wind and the sky was as bright as always. 

Hermione sat there, panting, looking every bit like her usual self.

And only Sebastian still lay unconscious on the ground.

"Why didn't she wake up?" Hermione whispered, lifting her eyes to meet Dumbledore's gaze, "she was supposed to wake up" she said as the tears started streaming down her face.

Dumbledore was about to speak, but the cub meowed slightly from its position on Sebastian's chest, earning everyone's attention.

Sebastian stirred a little, the headache was almost gone but her eyelids were just so heavy.

While fighting to open her eyes, she felt a weight upon her chest, slowly moving upward and opening her eyes, Sebastian encircled the little cub within her arms.

"Oh Gods, the sun is way too bright" she slowly began.

"How are you child?" Dumbledore asked, his voice full of concern.

"I've had better days" came the quiet reply "but I've had worse too", she added and the others couldn't help but frown.

Only after they made sure Sebastian was alright, they finally took in her appearance.

Her black hair now had golden streaks running through it, and her pale skin adopted a golden tan with a slight glow.

Her ears were now more pointed at their ends and her eyes were large with oval golden pupils.

All in all, it seemed that Firenze's 'golden eyed, pointy eared' creature, was back.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? plz plz plz review! Reviews are good! even great!I love them and all those who review:) 

...and now thatmy crazy moment is over...thanks for reading...Good Day! S.


End file.
